Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a display panel, and more particularly to a display panel having excellent display quality.
Description of the Related Art
As the size of liquid crystal display (LCD) panels is getting smaller and smaller, the design of frames is directed towards minimization. Along with the reduction in the overall size, many steps in the manufacturing process involve higher level of difficulties and may even generate many problems, such as liquid crystal pollution and deteriorated display quality. Therefore, how to provide an LCD panel with excellent display effect has become a prominent task for the industries.